After
by akane miyuki
Summary: Setelah kejadian itu, Mikaela hanya dapat menyalahkan diri sendiri.. karena Ferid tak bersalah. / FeridMika / Sequel fic "Bite" / Warning inside / DLDR


**After**

" **Bahkan setelah semua ini, kau tak mau menyalahkanku, Mika-kun?"**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Owari no Seraph / Seraph of The End © Takaya Kagami**

 **After © akane miyuki**

 **Pairing: Ferid x Mikaela (HOMO MAKSIMAL GAYS~)**

 **Warning: Yaoi, R18, drama banget, sequel dari "Bite", masih masuk pedo gak sih—, ada lemon, typo bertebaran, maafkan aku.**

 **DLDR. Enjoy reading~**

* * *

Tubuh pucat sang pemuda pirang terhempas di atas kasur besar itu. Ia mencoba berfikir jernih setelah semua kejadian hari ini. Baru saja ia menjadi pasukan vampire elite yang tak seharusnya ia masuki, ia menerimanya begitu saja karena terpaksa. Memiliki darah bangsawan ternyata tidak mudah baginya, kini ia harus hidup dalam kesengsaraan neraka makhluk penghisap darah dan terpisah dari keluarga satu satunya, Yuichiro.

"Sial." Umpatnya, ia menutup mata dan mencoba untuk tertidur, namun ia sadar bahwa ia tak lagi butuh tidur siang karena ia adalah seorang vampire sekarang, vampire tak butuh banyak waktu tidur, ia merenungkan nasibnya.

Ia merasa bersalah karena tak menghindari Krul yang memberikan darah bangsawan untuknya. Seharusnya ia dapat menhindari hal tersebut dan mati sebagai manusia yang terhormat. Bahkan Ferid sama sekali tak langsung membunuhnya saja. Ah, nama itu lagi. Mikaela mengerutkan dahinya tatkala nama itu muncul di pikirannya, ia tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan vampire sialan itu.

Sialan kenapa? Karena ia telah ditipu dan membuat dirinya sendiri di permalukan di hadapannya. Benar benar vampire yang licik. Oh tunggu dulu, semua vampire memanglah licik. Bukankah begitu, Mikaela?

Pengecualian untuk dirinya, walaupun ia vampire sekarang, tapi ia masih memiliki perasaan yang kuat untuk melindungi dan tak mau mencelakai, itu pun kalau terpaksa dan dalam keadaan darurat saja. Secara, manusia membenci vampire dan ia adalah vampire, tentu saja manusia akan mengincar kepalanya atau jantungnya untuk di tebas.

Kembali pada masalah utama, Ferid menghilang beberapa hari ini entah kemana, ia tak melihat Ferid berjalan di sekitar kota atau bahkan mansion vampire yang kini ia tinggali bersama dengan Ferid. Sepertinya Krul tak dapat membuatkan mansion lain untuknya sehingga ia menempatkan Mikaela bersama dengan Ferid, vampire yang pernah menjamah tubuhnya semalaman penuh.

Lagi lagi sial.

Ketukan di pintu kamar Mikaela terdengar dengan jelas, ia tak tahu siapa yang berani mengetuk pintu kamarnya selarut ini, Mikaela butuh istirahat namun ia tak bisa. Ia ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur namun ia terlalu malas untuk bergerak. "Masuk saja, pintunya tidak ku kunci." Mikaela menyahut dari dalam, gagang pintu di putar dan perlahan pintu terbuka.

Mikaela mengubah posisi tiduran menjadi duduk untuk melihat siapa orang yang mengganggu dirinya. Matanya membelalak melihat sosok di hadapannya, kemudian ia menatap tajam dan membuang wajahnya. "Mau apa kau kesini, Ferid?" tanyanya dengan nada arogan, Ferid terkekeh pelan, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Mikaela.

"Tak seharusnya kau bertingkah kasar pada vampire baik hati yang sudah membiarkanmu hidup, Mika-kun~" Ferid menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Mikaela mendecih najis ketika mendengar itu. "Membiarkanku hidup malah membuatku semakin sengsara. Kalau kau hanya ingin berbasa basi saja denganku, segera tinggalkan kamarku ini." Kembali terkekeh pelan, Ferid merangkul Mikaela, Mikaela hanya terdiam menunggu apa aksi Ferid selanjutnya, bila berlebihan, ia akan memotong tangan vampire mesum itu.

Ferid mencium aroma rambut Mikaela, Mikaela merasa sedikit jijik dengan perilaku Ferid, namun ia biarkan saja.

"Hei, Mika-kun.. kenapa kau tak menghindar atau melawan? Kau sedang menggodaku ya?" Mikaela menatap Ferid intens. "HAH? Untuk apa aku menggoda vampire mesum yang sudah berpura pura baik di hadapanku agar aku menawarkan darahku untuknya?" Mikaela mendecih kembali, dan menepis rangkulan Ferid.

"Ara.. bukanlah kau sendiri yang bersukarela menawarkanku darah hanya untuk meminta bahan makanan untuk saudara saudaramu yang sudah mati itu?" Mikaela berdiri, mendorong Ferid hingga terlentang diatas ranjang, kemudian mencekiknya.

"KAU—"

"—Kuharap kau ingat mengapa mereka mati pada saat itu. Itu semua ulahmu bukan? Aku sudah berjanji bila kau bersikap baik pada saat itu, kau dan saudara saudaramu akan baik baik saja sampai saat ini. Tapi kenyataannya, kau berkhianat dan mencoba kabur dari kota ini." Ucapan Ferid membuat Mikaela diam, perlahan melepaskan cengkeraman erat pada leher Ferid, sambil mengusap lehernya pelan, Ferid mengubah posisi, membuat Mikaela terbaring di atas ranjang.

"Aku tak ingin membuatmu sengsara, Mika-kun. Aku ingin kau hidup tenang sebagai manusia di sisiku, mungkin kita bisa menikmati waktu lebih lama lagi, namun tindakkanmu mengubah segalanya, aku bahkan tak percaya kalau Ratu-ku malah bersimpati padamu dan memberikanmu kehidupan abadi sebagai vampire." Ferid menyisir rambut Mikaela dengan jari jarinya, helai helai pirang tersisip diantara celah jarinya.

"Diam." Mikaela tak menyukai keadaan ini, mengingat masa lalu hanya membuat dadanya tercekat.

"Ah, Mika-kun.. jangan bersikap dingin padaku.." Ferid mengusap pipi Mikaela, Mikaela merasakan tangan dingin itu. Mencoba merangkai kata kata untuk membalas ucapan Ferid. Namun sepertinya ia tak menemukannya.

"Bahkan setelah semua ini, kau tak mau menyalahkanku, Mika-kun?" Tanya Ferid kembali, Mikaela hanya membuang muka. Untuk sementara ia tak mau menatap Ferid. Jangan sampai ia terbawa suasana hangat di dalam kamar. "Untuk apa? Lagi pula memang salahku, percaya begitu saja kepadamu." Mikaela mendramatisir keadaan, namun ucapannya sama sekali tak membuat hati kecil Ferid tergerak untuk berbelas kasihan, malah sebaliknya. Ferid menikmati setiap kesengsaraan Mikaela, menurutnya itu menyenangkan.

"Kau betul betul anak yang penurut, Mika-kun~"

* * *

"Akh.. aku.. be-benci padamu.." Mikaela menahan tubuhnya, bertumpu pada kedua kakinya, sedangkan Ferid hanya memaju mundurkan pinggangnya sambil tersenyum puas, wajah Mikaela memerah, merasa seakan akan darah berkumpul pada satu titik di ubun ubunnya. Dan hanya bias merasa kesakitan walaupun nantinya rasa sakit itu akan di gantikan dengan kenikmatan.

"Benci? Maksudmu, benar benar cinta? Terima kasih, Mika-kun." Ferid menyeringai, mengganti definisi benci menjadi benar benar cinta, Mikaela tak habis pikir. Apa yang membuat vampire ini tergila gila akan dirinya, sampai sampai berani memasukinya lagi setelah ia menjadi vampire juga.

"A-ah, tidak! Aku benar benar benci padamu! Aku tak suka dengan—ah! Ke-kehadiranmu.. ukh!" Ferid mencoba untuk membuat Mikaela patuh, dengan caranya sendiri.

"Kau berkata seperti itu, tapi tubuhmu berkata lain, sayang~ lihat, kau menjepitku erat di bawah sana.." Mikaela bersumpah bahwa ia tak akan menemui vampire bangsawan keparat ini lagi. Kepala Mikaela berdenyut, ia merasa pusing. Panas yang dirasakannya tidak tanggung tanggung, Ferid semakin mempercepat gerakannya, Mikaela sudah ejakulasi terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan keluar di dalammu, Mika-kun." Ferid menarik kedua tangan Mikaela ke belakang, Mikaela meronta dan menggeleng, punggungnya bergerak kesana kemari, begitu pula pinggangnya. Ia tak mau menyimpan benih vampire itu di dalam tubuhnya walau sebentar saja, ia merasa najis.

Ferid, dengan sengaja menarik Mikaela ke belakang dan mendekatkan wajah ke leher Mikaela, berniat menghisap darahnya lagi. "Manis.." rasanya masih belum berubah, memang darah Mikaela sangat manis, seperti zat adiktif. Membuat Ferid menginginkan lagi dan lagi, namun ia harus menahan hasrat meminum darah Mikaela untuk sementara.

"Aaaah! Tidak! Jangan kelua di—" Mikaela kalah cepat. Sebelum Mikaela menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, Ferid sudah mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam Mikaela, Mikaela dapat merasakan cairan hangat dan kental memenuhinya, sensasi panas yang ia rasakan semakin menguat dan membuatnya mabuk.

"—dalamku.." Ferid melepaskan kedua tangan Mikaela, Mikaela terjatuh lemas diatas ranjang. Ia hanya dapat bengong dan terbuai dalam suasana klimaks, Ferid menarik keluar miliknya setelah puas mengeluarkan sperma, dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"A-ahh.." Mikaela melenguh pelan, merasakan ada cairan hangat yang mengalir keluar lubang analnya, kental dan basah.

"Sekarang kau milikku sepenuhnya, Mika-kun." Ferid mengecup kening Mikaela lalu menyelimutinya, Mikaela yang tak memberikan perlawanan hanya dapat terdiam, mengusap perutnya. "Rasanya menjijikkan." Namun Mikaela menyukainya.

 **OWARI**

 **A/N: HALO, SORI BALIK BALIK LANGSUNG BEJAD. #kampretemang**

 **Yak, aku bakal jarang publish fic mulai saat ini. Niat ngetik sudah mulai berkurang dan.. ada urusan di RL.**

 **TAPI AKU TETEP CINTA FERIDMIKA.**

 **Yang ke AFAID 2k15 kemarin siapa?**

 **Ada foto gak sama BaoHan cosplay FeridMika? 8))))**

 **DUH, NYESEL BANGET TAHUN INI GAK KESANA, PADAHAL COSPLAYER FAV LAGI COSPLAYIN OTP FAV :'(**

 **#kuburdiri**

 **Udah gitu tebar mesra banget di IG, syalan emang.**

 **Ini author's note apa pojok FG an sih, gatau lol.**

 **Sampai bertemu lagi di fic fic berikutnya~**

 _ **Mind to leave a review?**_


End file.
